Soviet Protocol Suggestions
Pending * Vehicle Factory: Snowfield: Make your enemies learn a lesson from Napoleon: this protocol drops a load of snow and ice at an area. This slows the advance of any non-Soviet (who are used to it) units. That is, until it melts... Upgradeable. * Industrial Plant: Technological Marxism: Convert targeted vehicle into a short-lived amphibious vehcile (see:Talon Automaton) with Tesla weapon for primary a speed boost for secondary. Denied Denied Archive *Airfield: Toxic Erosion: Discovering that there were some vehicles matching Soviet heavy armour on their tanks (Enraging Soviet pride), a fast moving MiG strikes a group of vehicle/tank column with a highly dangerous toxic chemical bomb that melts the armour, making the units more vulnerable to attack which pleases many Tank commanders as they are the only ones with the better armoured tanks! Upgradeable, to which adds area of effect and increases enemy degraded armour. *Battle Lab: Vacuum Snare: A Badger is called in to release a vacuum rocket (to prevent itself being sucked in also) that once detonated over the area, to which infantry, vehicles, aircraft and vessels are entrapped in a spiral vacuum to which allows all AA units to engage the enemy isnside without being struck back! But with the lack implosion the enemy instead is thrown out or simply fall from it causing broken bodies and damaged units. The higher the tier the more heavier units it can lift, last tier does some damage to structures. *Telescreen Tower: "Where's my VODKA?!!": In an act of encouraging better performace (and for a kick), Commanders select a small group of Soviet units that have ALL their vodka taken from them and not given back until they prove themselves worthy of it. Causing great anger and frustration, these troops hastely move to attack and fiercly kill anyone to obtain their great substance again. That is until the Commander believes the joke has gone far enough and gives it back. Niche: Increases movement speed, attack speed/power and resistance. Each level prolongs the duration and increases the stats. * Airfield: Tesla storm: A Badger drops a tesla canister into a target location, causing an electrical storm in the air that damages aircraft and disrupts electronics of units below, causing them to have shorter range, move slower and shoot slower. Be careful, you own units can also be affected. Upgrades increase AoE (thats it, no damage increase, no extra debuff). nah *War factory (vehicle specialisation)For the Union!: Target Alkanost propaganda walkers or Telescreen Tower. The walker/tower gains an aura effect which boosts all soviet units inside with extra damage. Upgrades boost radius and duration of effect. Preferably activation is accompanied by great patriotic shouts. They already do this * Burrow magnets: Burrows special magnetic mines under a target area. The mines do not damage, instead they lock vehicles in place for a undefined period of time. Useful for preventing retreating. Out of format, and the Soviets already have Tesla Mines *Telescreen Tower: For the People!: A small targeted area of low level group units e.g. Peacekeepers, are blasted with Soviet propaganda from nearby Commissars, Alkonost Walkers or Telescreen Towers, which after a few seconds, 'converts' capitilst pigs into loyal communist freedom fighters! That just steals units, and there's no reason not to use it *Industrial Plant: Scrap Bounty: A selected group of enemy units are highlighted and once destroyed their scrap metal contribues to the ecomany of Russia! Reduces the production of Soviet units from the number of units destroyed. Each unit reduces the production time to vehicles, seacraft and aircraft. The more expensive the unit the quicker the production of Soviet units however this does not effect infantry does not count. Uncodable *Battle Lab: Robo-Roach: A Bager drops a canister on an enemy production sturcture containg the robot roaches seen on the terror drone page. The roaches cause the sturctre to be as effcient as the powered down version of the strutcre. After awhile the workers inside the strcture will get frustrated and launch a roach hunt. This will cause the building to shut down entirly as the workers abondon their posts to hunt the roaches. After a short time the building will reactivate. Upgrades increase the time spent fully deactivated. Uncodable Revisions Accepted *War Factory: Tesla Mines: An allied plane flys past and drops a minefield anywhere on the battlefield. These mines create an EMP when driven over, stunning enemy tanks! They are, however, fairly weak against infantry. Eventually, the battery powering them will run down, making them useless (aka timed life). Costs money to use. :Accepted, but for Industrial Plant *Airfield: Spetsnaz insertion: A spetsnaz division crashes into battle in a concrete glider. Impact of glider does damage. Units start off as Veterans unless specified. Higher level increase vetereancy, number of units, and adds higher tier infantry to the squad. (This was based on previous suggestion on soviet page.) *Airfield/Radio tower: Propaganda War A badger bomber drops leaflets over an area, it Buffs all friendly ground units in the area and nerfs all enemy units in the area. it would preferably be small buff/nerf to each attribute to represent morale. Higher level adds speakers, makes the AoE bigger and makes the buff/nerf bigger. Category:ProtocolSuggestions